


odyssey

by miracle_boi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Road Trips, no animal was harmed in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miracle_boi/pseuds/miracle_boi
Summary: "Let's break up.""Nice try baby, but no. Get up and pack, we're going on a trip." He said before ruffling Tsukishima's hair, then pressed a kiss on his forehead.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	odyssey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vilipend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vilipend/gifts).



> This was a commissioned work by my bb @jakcals on twitter. Tysm for this boo! I had a lot of fun writing. OSATSUKKI NATION RISE.

**Road trip dates.**

It would be one of the things that all couples have on their bucket list. It gave off this movie-like romance filled with warmth and laughter. In reality?

_"Let's break up."_

Osamu got home at 11 in the evening. He had been working all day and night for months now and Tsukishima was _sick_ of it. He'd eat alone and their house had gone cold already. The following day, Tsukishima woke up to find Osamu packing. He thought maybe he was going on another trip for work, so that was the first sentence that came out of his mouth.

Osamu looked up at him and.. _laughed?_

"Nice try baby, but no. Get up and pack, we're going on a trip." He said before ruffling Tsukishima's hair, then pressed a kiss on his forehead.

"What? _We?_ " Tsukishima furrowed his eyebrows.

"If I had a different baby, no not you, but I don't so hurry up."

Tsukishima was still mad. They barely talked for what felt like an eternity and suddenly this man was dragging him on a trip. Next thing he knew, they were seated inside a white Jeep Wrangler which Osamu was driving with a wide smile on his face. Osamu said the car was borrowed but who would lend a brand new car?

He took them to a drive thru for breakfast first and as he sipped on his coffee, Tsukishima turned to stare at his supposedly _ex-boyfriend._

Osamu was dressed casually with his usual black baseball cap as he had his eyes on the road, a smile on his lips and the warm rays of the morning sun shining at his figure. It's been a while since Tsukishima got a good stare at him, he had this familiar feeling of contentment in his chest seeing him this close beside him. He suddenly felt dumb for bringing up breaking things off when he couldn’t even see himself without Osamu.

"Baby, I'm—" Tsukishima started but he was cut off when Osamu took one hand off the steering wheel and locked their fingers together.

"I love you." Osamu said.

"I'm sorry for being busy. I'm all yours now, promise." He glanced at Tsukishima and smiled before pressing small multiple kisses on the back of the blonde's hand.

"Okay.. I love you." Tsukishima softly smiled back and also took Osamu's hand to leave a light peck on it.

The drive went smoothly, Osamu turned the radio on and they sang along whenever one of the songs they liked played and talked trash whenever the ones they hated played. They caught up from all the days they missed, laughed at each other's jokes and Tsukishima would reach over to feed his boyfriend some snacks they brought for the trip.

"Where are we going?" Tsukishima asked even though it was already kind of late to do so.

"I booked us to a really good onsen ryokan and I saw this famous dessert shop nearby the place so I thought it'd be perfect. Then we'll stop by another city."

"That sounds grea— BABE THERE'S A FUCKING RABBIT SLOW DOWN!!" Tsukishima frantically pointed at the road where a small bunny was crossing the road. Osamu panicked as he stomped on the brakes and the car went to an immediate stop with both of their hearts pumping out of their chests.

Luckily, they stopped right on time and there was no animal harmed in their trip. Relief came soon right after until they heard a loud popping sound from the back of the car. They froze and looked at each other with worried wide eyes.

"Please don't tell me.."

Osamu hopped off the car and he was welcomed by a sight that felt like a bucket of ice cold water poured all over his head.

"Fuck."

A flat tire.

What's worse? There was no spare tire.

The couple had no choice but to stay there, stranded in the middle of a highway with no establishments near them but a farm. The back door of the car was left open while Tsukishima sat there with his feet hanging above the ground. Osamu went to the farm to try and ask if there was anything that could help them there. Tsukishima was staring at the ground, feet fumbling with a rock when his sight was blocked by a basket of strawberries. He looked up to see Osamu with an apologetic smile.

"I thought you were gonna look for something that can help us." Tsukishima looked at him with an unamused expression.

"Well, it _can_ help. Not the car though, but it'll help my baby's mood." Osamu sat beside him, took a strawberry and placed it on his boyfriend's lips. Tsukishima rolled his eyes but Osamu didn't miss the smile on the blonde’s lips as he took a bite.

He was right though, it _did_ help. The strawberries were damn delicious.

"The farmer said there was a diner and an inn somewhere near. We can walk." Osamu suggested while Tsukishima was eating strawberries with his head lying on the man's broad shoulder.

"It'd be still a road trip cause we're on the road… walking.." Tsukishima managed to say, making them both laugh.

"Very wise, my love."

They went on with their _"road trip"_ without figuring out what to do with the car. They walked by the roadside hand in hand, Osamu swaying their intertwined hands while they talked about countless things as if they would never run out of stories to tell.

"You haven't asked me why I've been so busy." Osamu started, he knew Tsukishima had been waiting to open the conversation.

"Hmm, why?"

"I'm gonna open Onigiri Miya."

"You what?!" Tsukishima halted and looked at his boyfriend with wide eyes. Osamu smiled cheekily and just nodded.

"Oh my god!" The blonde gasped and jumped on Osamu, hugging him tight.

Osamu had been working hard to save up money to open his own restaurant. Hearing such news felt like the achievement was his own, now he felt worse about even attempting to break up.

"I'm so proud of you, love." Tsukishima said before pressing a chaste kiss on Osamu's lips.

Road trips were supposed to be a movie-like romance in a car. Osamu and Tsukishima had a different type of road trip, a bit peculiar and failed but it wouldn't ruin anything as long as they were together.

They missed their booking in a fancy ryokan onsen, and instead they squeezed in a small bathtub filled with hot water and cuddled themselves in a cramped bed. There was no famous dessert shop— but a basket of fresh strawberries instead. Osamu tried his best to make the most out of their road trip, and Tsukishima couldn't be any happier

Afterwards, they headed back to the stranded car. Tsukishima sat on the ground while Osamu tried to contact help.

"Oh my fucking god." Tsukishima winced as stupidity hit him like a truck that it almost physically at hurt the sight before him.

The spare tire was under the car.

**Author's Note:**

> STAN OSATSUKKI
> 
> My commissions are open! See details on my twitter @miracleboi_ <3


End file.
